What do you want from me
by Bestofrafa
Summary: After returning from a travel work, Gibbs and Jenny try to define what is their relationship now that she's pregnant. Jibbs universe. R&R please.


**Author:** Bestofrafa

**Music:** What do you want from me-Cascada

Jibbs universe.

**What do you want from me?**

**Have a good read and reviews please, they make me happy.**

_So there you are,  
Again you're circling all around,  
If you could only touch me now,  
Strangers from the past_

The NCIS building was almost empty that night because there was going to have a ball where all agents and staff were invited. It was December and the snow covered the streets and some of the windows. The only ones who were still there were special agent Gibbs and his team who had just solved another case that afternoon.

Ziva, who was at her desk, picked up a travel bag that was on the floor and looked upwards, facing with Tony's green and prying eyes. She arched an eyebrow.

"Got a problem, Tony?"

The Italian brunette smirked, loving the way his name sounded with her accent.

"No, Zee-vah..." He said, calling her by her nickname. "I was just wondering what's in the bag?"

Ziva smiled mysteriously, rising from her chair and placing the handle of the bag on her shoulders.

"It is for the party, remember? I'll get ready with Abby in her lab."

She was walking towards the elevator and Tony followed her, rubbing his hands eagerly, smiling. She leaned beside the door and Tony stood in front of her, with his face very close, their faces almost touching, stroking her cheek.

"Great, I'll get ready with you!" He said, smiling.

Ziva gave him a pinch on his cheek before kissing the spot and laughed when she entered in the elevator.

"Sorry Tony, we'll have a meeting just for girls. But McGee is waiting for you with Palmer there in the autopsy room."

"Come on Ziva, don't be mean!"

She winked at him and said, moments before the elevator closes:

"Wait to see me, it will worth." She said, with a suggestive voice.

Tony turned, thinking about going to dress up with Palmer and McGee when he saw his boss, already dressed in a nice suit and looking frustrated. He always hated these events.

"Hey boss." Tony called, smiling. "The director must be really good at persuading you, to make you wear a suit and go to this event."

Seeing the blue eyes looking like ice in his direction he soon stopped talking and went to pick up his bag with his clothes.

"Has the director already left?" Gibbs asked, serious.

"No. I think she must be in her office."

Gibbs turned and went to the stairs and Tony smirked.

Cynthia had already left and so Gibbs went straight and opened the door to the director's office, closing it tightly behind him. Jenny finished her makeup and Gibbs held his breath for a minute, trying not to show how much she affected him.

She wore a long and laced white dress, with long sleeves and her hair was loose and soft, falling below her shoulders, her bangs aside. Her eyes had a light makeup, but her lips were red and her perfume seemed to fill the whole room. She kept the case and took off her glasses and looked at him, surprise.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you already be on the way to party?"

She turned around and stopped in front of him, her high heels leaving her at the same height of his chin. Her green eyes looked at his black shoes, the suit and then his blue eyes that were indecipherable.

"I'll be your escort." He said with a serious voice, his eyes darting all over her body in white and stopped at her green eyes.

"Ducky will accompany me." Jenny said, a crease forming between her eyebrows.

Gibbs sighed, his eyes showing irritation and he pinned her between the table and his body, looking deep into her green eyes that seemed to not be intimidated.

"No, he won't, talked to him. I will, we need to talk and you know it." Gibbs said firmly, his eyes shining.

Jenny shook her head, remembering that these were her words almost two months ago, when she traveled to Rota. A lock of red hair fell around her neck and Gibbs pulled it away, rubbing his hand lightly on her bare neck, causing a shiver down the redhead, who bit her lip to hold back a sigh, feeling confused.

_Don't hesitate,  
Now we're standing face to face,  
If heaven is the only place,  
Would you take my hand?_

"Now you want to talk? After ignoring me for almost a month since I returned from Rota?" Jenny asked, exasperated, shaking her head.

Gibbs smiled wry, coming closer a bit, rubbing his legs between hers, over the white fabric of her dress. She widened her eyes, but then narrowed them.

"I don't know what you want from me. Since I returned, you surrounded me here in the halls of NCIS. And then you started ignoring me, going to work on your boat." She replied, frustrated, remembering her despair when he had ignored her, leaving her heartbroken.

Jenny parted from him, going idly to the couch and sitting, brushing away her bangs from her eyes and stared him with sad eyes.

"You didn't call me when you got back to DC. I understand you must be tired. But in the following days, you seemed to avoid me in the elevator, and you were always accompanied by someone when I would deliver you the reports." He replied, his voice hard, feeling his heart ache.

"The moment I put my foot in DC, the SecNav was already calling me and arranging meetings. The week was hectic and I know I was, well ... Being a bit rude to you." She admitted, tired, wanting so much to him to hold her so they both could rest.

She buried her face in her hands, letting out a long breath, preparing for the hardest part, which frightened her and she stared at him from behind her fingers.

"Jethro, there's something I need to tell you." She began, her voice low but firm.

"I know." He replied seriously and the redhead lifted her head and looked shocked.

"How?"

He walked over to her and pulled her gently by the arms, leaving her on her feet, as he bent down slowly, until her belly, touching her gently there, before kissing the spot, over the dress. Jenny closed her eyes, feeling his touch and kiss, a small smile escaping through her lips. Gibbs looked up, searching for her eyes.

"I found out this morning."

There was a pause, and he kept his hand over her belly, which still showed no signs of pregnancy and he stroked her there.

"This morning I went to your house, but you had already left. That's when I found the pregnancy test on your table."

"You've been investigating me, Agent Gibbs?" She asked irritated, her green eyes flashing.

"I needed to know what was happening with you." Gibbs replied, defending himself, his voice sounding concerned so Jenny's voice softened a bit:

"You could have just asked me."

Gibbs stood up and put his hands on her shoulders.

"After the first bad week, I thought I should give you time to think, so instead of searching for you, I went to work on my boat." Jenny opened her mouth, but closed it, unable to find the words. "You thought I would leave you, as you did in Europe?" Gibbs asked, with a small smile.

"Jethro, you don't understand!" She exclaimed, stressed, rubbing her face.

"Then explain it to me."

_Just tell me what do you want from me,  
This is love in the first degree,  
Tell me why, everytime I feel your eyes all over me._

"It happened when I was going to return to DC, I started to suspect that I could be..." She paused, her voice trembling. "Pregnant. When I did the test when I returned, and it was positive, I was scared. I was scared!" She exclaimed, her voice breaking and finally she felt the stress of the weeks falling over her.

Gibbs looked surprised because Jenny never let herself be scared and hearing her voice breaking, his face softened, to reassure her. He looked at her, asking for more explanations and she ran her fingers over her lips.

"I didn't know how you would react to news of a baby, after the death of... Kelly. So I was avoiding you, until I could find a way to handle it, I didn't even know if we would be in a relationship when I got back!" Jenny finished, worried and her eyes twinkled more than ever.

Gibbs sat on the couch and lifted her chin to face her, wanting to make the sadness of her green eyes go away.

"That's why we promised we'd talk. I'll always love Kelly and Shannon." He said seriously. "But..."

Jenny looked at him, trying to hold back the tears that were forming in her eyes and Gibbs ran his finger gently on the corner of her eye not to smudge her makeup.

"But I'll also always love you, Jennifer Giulia Shepard. And this baby that is on the way. So, don't expel me." He asked with a sincere voice.

Jenny just smiled excitedly as Gibbs kissed her, placing her over his knees, trying to take all the sadness and stress from her. She ran her hands over his shoulders, over his suit, as he held her with one hand on her waist and led the other to her leg, fighting with the cloths to be able to handle her, deepening the kiss. When their lips parted, Jenny said with a gentle voice:

"I won't expel you Jethro."

"Good."

And then, when their lips met again, the lights of the building went out. Gibbs stood up, bringing Jenny with him, one arm wrapped around her protectively and the other in his pocket, holding his gun.

"That's weird. What happened to the emergency lights?"Jenny asked, squinting to see better.

And then there was a loud noise, as if someone had shot 3 times at her window and the glasses from the office flew everywhere. Gibbs threw himself on the floor with Jenny, protecting her belly while they were covered by the shrapnel.

"Are you okay?" Gibbs asked, worried, checking her face and belly, looking for bruises.

Jenny, who was over him, confirmed she was fine, groaning a little in pain as she fell over her arm.

"What's going on?" She asked, looking at her shattered window.

Gibbs took his cell phone from his pocket and dialed Tony's number.

"DiNozzo, where are you?"

"Boss, I'm here in the autopsy with Ducky and Jimmy. Someone just shot in the hallway."

"Someone shot in the director's office as well. Where are the others? Is everyone okay?"

"Nobody's hurt. Ziva is with Abby and McGee had gone to see them when the shooting began. What are the instructions?" The brunette asked.

Gibbs looked at Jenny who was in his arms, listening to everything and she just nodded, burying her face in his shoulder and listening to the conversation on the phone in a better angle.

"I want everyone in Abby's lab, we'll split up to catch the responsible before he flees!" He ordered.

"Right. Five minutes."

Gibbs helped Jenny to stand up, aware that she was carrying his child now and turned to her.

"You have a gun with you?"

Jenny smirked, lifting one side of the dress to mid-thigh, where her gun was hanging. Gibbs arched an eyebrow slightly, both for the gun, as by the sight.

"Come on." He said, trying not to stare at her too much.

Gibbs went forward, opening the office door and seeing that everything was dark. The phone rang and he Gibbs picked it up.

"Boss, I caught one of the suspects. The other fled. We are in Abby's room waiting to interview him." Ziva said. "Looks like he got bored with an old case that was closed."

"Okay Ziva."

The couple went downstairs to the lobby where Gibbs and his team's tables were, walking cautiously until Jenny stopped him, holding his arm and he turned to the redhead, frowning worriedly.

"What Jen?"

Jenny smiled sweetly, staring at his blue eyes and blinked.

"I love you." Gibbs was surprised, looking at her blankly and she shrugged: "I'm trying to establish our relationship, before we have to go after our striker. We hadn't finished that talk from before."

Gibbs smirked, finally absorbing the words he wanted so much to hear her say, seeing Jenny biting her lip, containing a smile.

"This isn't a good time." He said and his voice was sensual and Gibbs approached from behind and kissed her urgently.

_Tell me what do you want from me,  
Are you mad enough to see,  
That its hard to cross the line,  
Come on now, set me free.  
What do you want from me._

"I love you Jen. You and the baby." He paused as their caught their breath and he stared into her dark emerald eyes, seriously: "What did you ask me earlier?"

"What do you want from me."

He slipped his hand into hers, lacing their fingers and sliding his mouth up to her ear, causing a shiver on her.

"I want everything. Body, soul and mind. You as my wife, my boss." He said with a serious and passionate voice, nibbling her ear.

"Is it a proposal? I'll be number 5?" Jenny asked, jokingly.

Gibbs shook his head, stroking her cheek softly, his eyes glowing in the dark.

"The permanent. When we solve this case, I'll make the proposal right."

Jenny smiled excitedly, murmuring in agreement and they kissed one last time, before going to Abby's lab.

**End**


End file.
